


First Order

by bachaboska



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux was raised by his father to be a perfect little soldier and he always understood how First Order works and how it deals with nonconformity. Years latter when Hux starts difficult relationship with Kylo he knows that from the two of them he will be the one to take the blame when the time comes. Kylo who always believed that he was using Hux to drive off his loneliness allows him to take burden of supreme leader’s anger.</p><p>But when Hux is captured by resistance extremists Kylo disocovers he felt more for general then just lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Order

**Author's Note:**

> SW desperately needs some queer representations so I’ve made this. But is there really a plot in this? Well maybe? Kind of?


End file.
